Beat the Heat
by smellslikesalvation
Summary: Sam, Dean, Cas go to the beach. Women hit on Dean, and Cas doesn't like it. (Established relationship, slightly jealous Cas) Part One of Relationship by the Water


"Dean, it's too hot for this," Cas complains from the backseat of the Impala.

Dean sighs, audible even over the radio, which he lowers, barely. "We're all hot. And this is going to help. Now, we're not stopping till we get there, so stop complaining."

Cas groans, and leans back, pushing the sunglasses down from the top of his head until they rest on his nose, ignoring the way Sam's shoulders are jumping up and down. Cas stays silent, downright brooding, for the rest of the hour drive.

He refuses to put on a smile, or even lessen his perpetual frown as they approach what's causing Cas' bad mood: the beach.

The beach isn't anything special. When he was in Heaven, he used to watch the waves crash against the sand or rocks, depending on where he was looking. He had seen the messages written by human hands, some pictures, and it bored him. He would rather watch the _humans_, since they were much more interesting.

Cas doesn't even want to be here, yet he's forced to carry his beach chair, an umbrella, and drag a cooler along with him. By the end of this, he's going to have bruises on his hips and arms.

Dean and Sam chatter excitedly as they walk a few feet in front of Cas. He can't hear what they're saying, but he guesses it has to do with the never ending salt water and scratchy sand.

What they don't notice is the group of girls to the right. They are farther up, but constantly stealing glances at Dean and Sam, oblivious to their surroundings, extremely rare for hunters. That, or they just don't care.

A few of the girls break away from the group, all walking with purpose towards the pair. They stop, and one of them starts talking to Dean, pressing her chest forward, and flicking her blonde hair behind her shoulder with a finger.

Cas passes the group, continuing to the beach. Even if he doesn't want to, it's better than standing and waiting as yet another girl flirts with Dean. It isn't the first, certainly won't be the last, and Cas just has to get used to it.

He thinks he hears his name being called out. Cas keeps walking. He walks until he finds a spot to sit, then sets up his chair, the cooler next to him on the right, umbrella on the left. Cas knows he's being childish, but he isn't happy, and in all honesty, wants to be as far away from Sam and Dean as possible right now.

The opposite happens. Dean sets his chair right under the umbrella, as close as he could get next to Cas, and Sam next to Dean.

"Pass the cooler over. Don't hog it, Cas," Dean says, smiling. Cas just rolls his eyes and pushes the cooler in front of Dean, not returning the smile.

Cas doesn't look at them, choosing to look at the ocean. The waves are all but calming, and there are quite a few people here. Cas tried to pick a spot with a small amount of chance at people joining near them, but it seems the Winchester brothers attract a lot of people.

Namely, women.

Both Sam and Dean have their shirts off, leaning back to allow the sun to show off their bodies. Their eyes are closed, and each has a can of soda in their hands. Cas stands up as quietly as possible, takes off his shirt and sunglasses, and walks to the edge of the water.

When he turns back around, his seat's taken.

Cas gazes out over the ocean, the tiny waves licking at his feet. He looks down, and wiggles his toes. Sand starts to drag his feet down a little, so he pulls them back out.

From here, Cas can see the appeal of the beach, even with the sun bearing down on everybody from its high place in the sky. The sea really looks never ending, and Cas can even see the curve of the Earth. Tiny specks gradually reveal they are boats, and even a few people on smaller boats that Cas doesn't have a name for yet.

He moves until he's in waist deep, splashing his hands in the water. Dean was right, it really did "beat the heat". The cool water feels good on his heated skin, and he sighs. He doesn't chance a look at the brothers, but he does wonder why they are on the beach, soaking in the sun, when they had been the ones who wanted to swim.

No one's near Cas as he treads farther out. The water reaches his chest, and for larger waves, he needs to raise his neck to keep from going under. He keeps his breathing even.

But then he feels something tickle his leg. Cas shakes his leg to rid whatever was causing it, and it leaves for a minute. Then it comes back, then something (someone) grabs his leg and yanks him under. He just manages to hold his breath, and when he opens his eyes under the water, he's met with a grinning Dean.

They break the surface. Cas glares, and Dean laughs. "Dude, stop glaring. At least you're not hot, right?"

Cas' glare falters as he nods. He glances at the beach, where too many people are staring. Cas turns his back, hoping Dean doesn't get why he's like this. But Dean's too good. He _is_ a hunter after all.

"So they stare? Big deal. What's the problem?" Dean asks as he swims in front of Cas' face.

Cas stares at him, breaking it as he says, "Nothing."

Dean chuckles, lowering his head until his chin touches the water. "You're lying."

"I'm not," Cas says too quickly, staring at the water to his right. Dean circles around him, and the small waves he creates slaps at Cas' skin.

"You're a horrible liar. You can never look in my eyes when you lie. Now," Dean's back in front of him, "what's the real problem?"

Cas opens his mouth to answer, but nothing comes out. He knows his jealousy is threatening to overtake him, so he takes calming breaths. "It's just that," Cas starts, actually not knowing where he's going with this, but needing to say something. Dean doesn't interrupt, or make him hurry up, just waits patiently. "Uh, you know what? Let's swim."

Cas smirks just before he dives under the water, away from Dean, and farther into the ocean. Dean swipes at his foot, but doesn't pull him back. Just an assurance. Cas pushes to the surface, then disappears again. He does this until his arms feel heavy and he takes longer to come back to the surface.

"Cas? You okay?" Dean asks, placing a hand on Cas' shoulder.

Cas slowly nods his head, but it's not that believable. He's shivering slightly, so Dean gently tugs him toward the direction of the beach. Cas grunts, but follows. Dean keeps a hand on Cas' bicep, not letting go until Dean has to grab Cas a towel and move the umbrella so Cas could get some sun.

"Just sit, and drink," Dean orders, handing Cas a water bottle, clearly thinking Cas is getting overheated. "Me and Sam are going to swim now, 'kay?" Dean doesn't mean it as a question to be answered, because the next thing Cas knows, Dean and Sam are racing to the water's edge.

Cas sits. The warm sun actually feels good, and the water keeps him hydrated. He puts on his sunglasses, and rests his head on the back of the chair. The seat next to him shifts, and Cas presumes Dean's back, grabbing a soda or a snack.

"Back so soon?" Cas says, not opening his eyes, relaxing further in his seat.

"I think you have me confused with someone else," a female voice cuts through his comfortable silence. Cas tenses.

"I guess so," Cas replies, finally opening his eyes. She's young, mid-twenties maybe. Long, light brown hair, dark brown eyes, bright pink, _tiny, _bikini, and wide smile.

"Name's Halley," she says, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Cas." He doesn't move to shake her hand or anything, figuring if she hadn't, he doesn't have to either.

"I was actually wondering about your friend," Halley says simply.

Cas freezes for a moment, then takes a breath. "Which one? One's free, the other's taken."

"Oh," her voice squeaks out, and she shakes her head. "The smaller one. Gorgeous green eyes, short blond hair."

"It's light brown," Cas finds himself saying, then, "sorry, he's taken."

Halley sighs. "The hot ones always are. Or gay." She laughs. "Well, thanks anyway." She leaves without another word.

Cas closes his eyes again, and this time doesn't open them when the seat next to him moves. "Who was that?" Dean asks.

Without missing a beat, "One of your admirers. I think there's a good amount here." And there's the ridiculous jealousy seeping through.

"What'd you tell her?" And Dean definitely has a smirk, but Cas knew he's also picking at his nails.

"That you were taken," Cas says simply. He also keeps his eyes closed.

"That's it?" Dean asks. Cas feels a jab of... something at his side. But it isn't good, whatever _it_ is.

"That's it."

Dean stands, but no sand moves, so he must still be standing. "Did you tell her-?"

"No, Dean. Your precious manliness is still intact," and seriously? Why does Cas have to do this? Now of all times? Why can't he wait until they got back to the motel where they could do at least do this in private?

"Excuse me," Cas says hurriedly, not looking at Dean, then, with his soda in hand and towel around his shoulders, escapes to the food shack.

His gaze is on his feet as he walks, not bothering to look up in case someone notices he's on the verge of a panic attack. His chest is tight and his breaths are heavy. The soda's shaking in his hands, and some spills on his fingers.

This wasn't supposed to happen. This was supposed to be a happy day, filled with splashing water and sunburns and Dean and Sam screaming at each other for no reason other than it was fun and they were brothers. Where did that go?

It left with Cas. It left when Cas' head decided to get jealous over every girl wanting Dean. But it also had to do with Dean being an absolute idiot.

Cas reaches the food shack, but realizes he doesn't even have his money on him. He recycles his soda can and goes to the bathroom. He finds a stall and sits down, chewing his nails to the stub. He can still taste the salt under his nails.

"Cas?" He hears from the doorway to the bathroom. He's honestly surprised that it's Sam. "You in here?"

Though Cas doesn't say anything, he can see Sam's shoes in front of the doorway, which mean Sam can probably see him. "If you are, I'm going to tell Dean where you are."

Cas runs out of the bathroom. He grabs at Sam's hands, taking the cellphone. Sam frowns at him, and Cas just looks at the phone. It keeps buzzing with information about where Cas isn't. The car. The parking lot. The entire beach.

"What happened?" Sam asks.

Cas gazes at the phone. "Dean's an idiot."

Sam laughs. "Come outside." At Cas' glare, he adds, "We can go around back. He won't think to check there." Sam leaves, and Cas follows.

"So what did my idiot brother do this time?" Sam starts.

"It was more my emotions coupled with Dean being a moron," Cas says, smiling grimly. "I'm jealous. It's a horrible feeling. Like my stomach is sinking, like I'm scared or disappointed, but then I get really angry."

Sam nods. "I know how you feel. I remember when Jess had guys fawning over her all the time. I had to make sure they knew she wasn't single. I wasn't possessive, or anything, but I held her hand when we were in public, or kissed her. Little things like that."

Cas scrunches his face. "I really didn't want to hear that."

Sam tilts his head. "Why not?"

"Dean doesn't like to display affections," Cas says, not looking at Sam.

"Oh," Sam says, smiling and shaking his head. "You're right. Dean's an idiot."

Both Sam and Cas laugh as they walk out from behind the food shack. Dean's standing there, mumbling swears down at his phone, when he looks up at the sound of them laughing.

"Cas! Jesus, don't do that!" Dean strides over and envelopes Cas in a backbreaking hug.

Cas tries feebly to push away. "Dean, people are staring," Cas says as he glances over Dean's shoulder.

He can see Sam do something out of the corner of his mouth, and Sam widens his arms. Dean looks at his brother, eyebrows furrowing together. "What?"

Cas manages to disentangle himself from Dean. Dean doesn't let go of Cas' arm as Sam leans forward and whispers something in Dean's ear. Dean looks at Cas, and exhales sharply. "Oh."

"Can we leave now?" Cas says, wanting to leave the scene the three of them are creating. People entering and leaving the beach stop and stare at them. Dean's back is to them, so he can't see what Cas and Sam see.

"Why did you do that?" Dean asks, tightening his grip on Cas' arm.

"Do what?" Cas asks incredulously.

"Let me be an idiot," Dean says softly.

Cas doesn't answer. He stills until Dean release his arm. Cas sags slightly, but then he's supported by Dean's hand on the back of his neck.

"I guess we were both idiots, huh?" Dean says, his breath against Cas' face. He leans forward and captures Cas' lips with his own.

Cas doesn't close his eyes, and stares at Dean and the crowd now behind him fearfully. Dean pulls back, but not too far. Cas can still feel his breath washing over his face.

"Dean, people are staring," Cas says, covering Dean's wrist of the hand that rested on Cas' neck.

Dean eyes the people out of the corner of his eye, and says, "Let them watch," and kisses Cas again. This time, Cas does close his eyes.

Cas pulls back from Dean, a massive smile taking over his face. "Race you to the water!" Dean stands there, dazed, and Cas and Sam are long gone by the time he collects himself.

He clears his throat as he turns around. The crowd stares at him, Dean finally noticing the women looking disappointed, and grins ear to ear. Dean runs to the ocean, Cas and Sam already chest deep.

Sam and Cas both splash him upon entering, and an all-out water war ensues for far too long considering they are three grown men. Then they just swim around for a bit. Dean even lays flat on his back on top of the water.

Cas comes up from underneath and Dean struggles to stay above water. Cas has an arm around his waist, and another around his shoulders. Dean smiles and brings them closer, nosing Cas' neck, then presses a kiss there.

"I have a question," Cas gets out as Dean kisses his way up his throat. Dean hums, and the vibrations tickle Cas. He chuckles a bit. "Why are you so... _into_ this now?"

Dean stops to look at Cas. "Honestly, I thought you didn't want to. Every time I tried to grab your hand or kiss you, you pulled away."

Cas stares, then laughs. "What's so funny?" Dean asks.

"It's funny," Cas' face clearly held something other than happiness, "because I thought you wanted to make sure you retained the fact that you're straight."

Dean snorts. "How can I be when I'm... with a dude? Ever think of that?"

Cas shakes his head, and wraps both arms around Dean's neck, pressing his forehead on Dean's shoulder. "Why are we so stupid?"

Dean's laugh makes Cas' head jump. "Perfect for each other." He presses his lips to the area of skin behind Cas' ear.

Cas murmurs something, Dean can feel Cas' lips move against his skin. Cas moves up Dean's neck to his jaw, to his cheek, then, finally, kisses Dean's lips.

"Perfect," Cas whispers against Dean's lips.

Sam stands on the beach, out of the water and by their stuff soon before this happened. He smiles at the scene, but a pang of sadness pricks at him. Dean and Cas have an amazing relationship. They scream at each other, kiss, throw things, hug, break glass, then make up. It's routine by now.

And Sam can't be happier for the two of them. It's just that here he is, feeling like a third wheel to yet another one of Dean and Cas' "dates". It pounds against his skull.

Someone stands next to him. "They seem happy," she observes.

"They are," Sam responds with a smile. He looks up at the woman. She has short, brown hair, brown eyes, and a light tan. He holds out his hand. "Name's Sam. Sam Winchester."

She shakes it, and his hand completely encompasses hers. "Jackie Perry."

Sam smiles, and opens the cooler. "Want a drink? We have," he looks inside, "Coke, Sprite, or water," he lists off.

Jackie smiles. "I'll take a Sprite." He hands it to her. "Thank you very much." She takes a sip.

"Do you want to sit down? I doubt they'll be getting out anytime soon." Sam motions to the seat in front of him.

Jackie sits down, Sam next to her, and takes another sip of her soda. She licks her lips. "I was wondering, this is a really weird question, but, uh," she scratches her neck, "is your father John Winchester?"

Sam whips his head to look at her. "How did you know that?"

Jackie chuckles, and sits back. "He mentioned you. He helped my and my mum when I was a kid."

"So you know?" Sam asks, hand bracing the chair's arm.

"Yup. My dad was a ghost, wouldn't stop tormenting the town. John came by and got rid of him. I remember him talking about a kid around my age. Said his name was Sammy."

Sam huffs out a laugh. "That was my dad for you."

Jackie nods, then looks out at Cas and Dean, now diving under the waves as they roll in. "How long?" She asks, pointing to the couple.

"Well, they've known each other for forever now, danced around each other for a year or two, Dean refused to acknowledge they were an actual couple for another year or two, and today they're out to the public."

Jackie whistles. "Sounds complicated."

"Only to other people," Sam says.

Comfortable silence passes, and is broken by the both of them saying, "So I was wondering..." They both laugh, and Sam lets her finish.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" Jackie asks, biting her lip.

Sam laughs, and exaggeratedly swipes at his forehead. "Thank god you did it. I was going to totally butcher it! And yes, of course I do. How does this Friday night sound?"

Jackie smiles, says, "Sounds great," and looks down at the can in her hands, small dents from where her fingers squeezed a little too hard. She's smiling and biting her lip again, making the pink skin turn white.

Sam thinks he could definitely get used to it.

* * *

_I know John wouldn't talk about his kids, let alone use his real name on a case, but I really don't care.  
_

_Please review!_


End file.
